The Future Karna
by demondanny123
Summary: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they? LartenXArra. Disconnected Can Be Adopted If Someone Is Interested
1. Father

This is my forth fanfic

Unlike my other story with a sequal I am going straight into the story because its not really needed since its only based after my other story, you know.

This is about Arra somehow having a child in the future, and said child being brought back in time but no one knowing how, also, no one knows who the father is! Will be some Larten Arra love!

I do not own Darren shan. This is completely made up! Sequal to 'The Past Is Done'

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 1:-:

Lady Evanna sat next to her father Mr Tiny, the vampires opposite. Seba Nile, sat opposite Lady Evanna exactly. Larten Crepsly next to him. Darren Shan next to his mentor. Gavner Purl on the other side of Seba. Vancha March sat on the floor, picking at his teeth. Vanez Blane stood by the wall. Kurda Smahlt was also standing but just behind a chair.

"Now then" Lady Evanna said "There is a reason I asked only you all here"

"And that is?" Vancha asked

"Karna come on out" Evanna called

A girl with long black hair and hazel eyes came out of the room. She was very large for a girl and had a strong body. She was pail and had quite large eyebrows but otherwise looked pretty. She had dark pink lip gloss on and purple eye shadow with mascarra. She wore a dark purple jumper and a knee length blue denim skirt, she had on long white socks and trainers. She couldnt be more than eleven or twelve.

"Who is that?" Seba asked after a moment for silence

"This is Karna... Karna Sails" Evanna said

"Sails?" Larten frowned

"Yes, she is Arra Sails's daughter" Mr Tiny said

"She is her daughter from the future"

"Thats impossible! Vampires can not have children!" Vancha snapped

"We know that. But she is her daughter. For some reason she came here in her own way and refuses to tell us so my father cannot seem to send her back" Evanna said

"Why not tell Arra?" Vanez asked

"Because we dont know if we tell her if it will affect the future, and since this child wont tell us anything we cant find out about the future, I cant find her anywhere" Mr Tiny was clearly annoyed by this

"How can we help?" kurda asked

"Well... Here is the kicker" she smiled "We dont know whose... But one of you... Is the father"

* * *

ALSO FOR THIS STORY YOU VOTE ON WHO TO BE THE FATHER!!!  
PLEASE VOTE! REVIEW STORIES! I WILL NOT EXCEPT ANY VOTES MORE THAN ONCE  
since not many read this there will not be many votes but if you tell people about this then they can read it and vote as well! So please tell people and vote vote vote!!!

Also can I just add that whoever you pick will not end up with Arra! This is a LartenXArra couple for (what i would like to think of as) my friend Rowan Rawr.

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 0

Kurda Smahlt: 1 (From me cause I am a Kurda fan! Lol)

Darren Shan: 0

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 0


	2. Truth Behind Her Name

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 2:-:

No one could believe that they may be the father. Darren said it couldnt be him because he was too young and he didnt even like Arra. Kurda pointed out that he didnt like Arra either. Vancha said it could have been him, Larten was red and said nothing and the others just stared, shocked.

"Listen!" Evanna snapped "The girl wont talk to us! She will only speak to the people she blieves to be her father and thats you lot!"

"So... You want us... To talk to her?" Seba asked

"Nop" Mr Tiny grinned menicingly "We want you to TAKE her"

"What?!" they yelled

"She doesnt speak to us and until she tells anyone how she got here we cant send her home" Evanna said "And like we said, she made it clear she wants to only talk to you"

Darren sighed and looked at the girl, then he coughed and asked "Excuse me... Karna... But would your life change if your mum knew about you?"

The girl beamed and said loudly in a soft but strong voice "No! Mummy would still have me! And all the stuff that happens will still happen"

Kurda tried "And do you know which of us is your dad?"

"No. Mummy only told me that she meet a few main men that she let go far at some point in her life, she cant remember what time though" Karna sighed "So I dont know"

Vancha was gruff and leaned forward "And how do we send you back?"

Karna scowled and snapped "I wont tell you! I wont I wont I wont!"

"...Please dont let me be the father" Seba mumbled

"I still dont see it possible" Larten said "Vampires cannot have children. It is one of the laws"

"Well it looks like they have changed" Mr Tiny snapped "Now take the child and leave!"

"but-" they said when suddenly, three different little people threw them right out of his home!

"This stinks!" Vanez grumbled

"Stuck with a kid!" Vancha growled

"Maybe it wont be that bad" Kurda smiled and they scowled at him, he looked at Karna.

"Kurda's right" Gavner grinned and also stood by the girl "So how did you get that name? Its very nice"

"I was names after you two" Karna said (NA:~:True fact! I named her by combinding their names)

"What do you mean?" Kurda asked

"The K for Kurda. Then the A for GAvner, then the R for KuRda, then the N for GavNer and finally the A for KurdA" she explained

"Woulnt that make sense if one of us was your father?" Kurda asked

"No... she doesnt even know... I want to find out"

"Then why name you after just us two?" Gavner frowned

"Well..." Karna looked uncomfortable

"What is it?"

"...She named me after you... Because you two... die shortly before I am born"

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 2

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 1


	3. Hard To Remember

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 3:-:

They walked in silence for a long time. Mainly because everyone felt awkward about Kurda and Gavner dieing! Kurda and Gavner stood there for about half an hour just staring at her. Finally Gavner laughed it off and continued walking. Kurda was pailer than before. Gavner walked quickly and spoke a lot showing he was now nervous. Every vampire knows what they are getting into when they become a vampire. Vampires live a cruel life. But to be outright told you are going to die and cant do anything about it, even the most braviest of generals get shaken and scared. Its just something you cant avoid.

Larten was very worried over his close friend Gavner. Seba was worried over them both. The others where not that bothered, Vanez knew a lot of people that died and so had Vancha. Of course Darren was worried, over them both.

Karna was sad but didnt gush over them. It wasnt expected since she hardly even knew them. They where making their way back to vampire mountain, everyone in discussion whether or not to tell Arra about the kid.

"We cant risk changing the future" Vanez said, he didnt think it a good idea

"You just want to sleep with Arra!" Larten snapped

"Mr Tiny was the only one to mess with time" Seba mused

"Then I say we tell her" Vancha, one of the main people determind to do the opposite of what he says or does.

"I say we dont tell her" Gavner sighed "It might be a burden"

"This is more her right than ours" Darren spoke up

"He is right... We might not even be the fathers!" Kurda added

"Its four against three!" Vancha smirked

"Make that four against four" Someone called, when they looked they saw Karna "I dont want her to know yet"

"But..." Larten sighed

"No butts" she snapped and walked off

Sighing they followed her, no other choice, they where walking to vampire mountain. Still deciding whether to tell or not.

****They where camping out. They where only a day away from vampire mountain now. Vancha was trying to convince the others to continue and that the sun was that bad.

"Come on! It only burns a little! I want to get there now!" he moaned

"You are mad" Gavner grumbled

"Maybe" he grinned then scowled as he was told to sit down and shut up. He grumbled as he sat "Suppose to respect princes"

Later, they where talking to Karna, asking questions and getting as many answers as she would give them. Suprisinly she gave little.

"How old are you?" Larten asked

"I am Eleve years, two months and six days old" She said in detail.

"What was the year you where in before you came here?" Larten also asked

"I cant tell" she said sturbonly

"Ok then... What is your full name?" Gavner asked

Karna Crep Vach Zenav Abes Nerrad Vezza Miana Sails" she said and smirked when she saw their faces.

"...O...kay then" Larten frowned

"I am named after my 'fathers' and my mummies friends Vezza and Miana"

"What do you mean your fathers?" Kurda asked

"Crep... Larten Crepsley, Vancha... Vach the only names thats been cut" she pointed to him "The others are backwards like Zenav... Vanez. Abes... Seba. Nerrad... Darren" she explained

"Oh..." Vanez said "Must be hard to remember"

"Not really" she shrugged

"Why the friends?" Gavner asked

"Vezza blooded her and Miana was her best friend" Karna said.

"I see... Now then" Seba said "We should get some sleep"

They all nodded and lay down. Larten fell asleep first, Vancha and Gavner next, both snoring loudly, then Seba and Kurda, finally Vanez. Darren however stayed awake. Karna did too.

"How could I be your father. I am just a kid" he sighed

"I dont know when she had me so for all I know you could have the purge and then" she shruggs

"I guess" he mumbled but she had already fallen asleep.

Darren sighed and soon joined her.

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 2

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 2


	4. Love

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 4:-:

They where just getting into the mountain. Karna kept having to stop and stare at something as they walked through the tunnels. The vampires where normal as they walked towards the gates. They introduced themselves and went in again.

Just there luck the welcoming commity was the one and only, mother, Arra Sails. She smiled and came to greet them all. They didnt know what to do and panicked, grabbbing Karna and shoving her behind Vancha and Gavner.

"Hello you guys" she smiled "So what did that Evanna woman want?"

"Oh you know the usual" Larten smiled

"Yeah usual" Gavner gaped, red in the face, Karna was pinching him and pulling his skin, hurting him with her long strong nails.

Arra frowned at them when suddenly Darren burst out "And to show us your daughter!"

They all glared at him and he looke at the floor blushing a deep crimson colour.

Arra stared at him "...What the... Did you just... I dont... How... huh?!"

"Nothing" Kurda lied

"The kids nuts" Vanez grinned

"Either you tell me the truth Larten or I tell the others all about the things you told me when you where my mate" Arra smirked as Larten groaned and blushed, he pulled Karna out and introduced her.

"Arra Sails this is your-" he yelled as Karna stomped of his foot with amazing strength "OW!"

"Its none of her business" Karna snapped

"Of course it is!" they snapped

"What is going bloody on!" Arra snapped at them all

"Thats it! I am out of here!" Vancha March said and strode off

"I too have business" Seba said and went off

"...I just dont want to be here" Vanez said and walked off

Kurda slipped away himself and soon so had Gavner. Darren and Larten where the only men left with two very angry girls.

"You know what" Darren grinned "I am gonna take Karna and show her around"

With that he grabbed the girl and pulled her along, dragging her down the corridors and passed different halls, saying the name of half of them and getting a dozen wrong. Anything just to get away from Arra and Larten.

Meanwhile Larten had just filled Arra in on everything that had happened. She couldnt believe it. She asked lots of questions and snapped a lot. Her temper swapped back and forth, one minute she was fine with it and then she would look liked she wanted to rip his throat out.

"Arra calm down" Larten said "The child we leave as soon as... well I dont know when but-"

"Do you think I care about that! I sleep with half the bloomin vampires in the mountain" she gasped but Larten wasnt fooled.

"You are not heartless" Larten sighed

"How do you know" she snapped then stopped when she realized how stupid that sounded.

"Because" he moved closer to her, his hands placed on her waist pulling her so she was chest to chest with him "I know you"

"No.. You... dont" she whispered, he hands stravelled up his chest and loosy wrapped around his neck

Their face's meters apart, soon lips pushed against each other. Tongue's entwined. Bodies pressed against each other. Arms around each other. No other care in the world...

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 2

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 2

Vanez and Kurda are in the lead for father!


	5. Vanez's time

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 5:-:

A schedual was made for everyone. It was simple, it had the times of who would look after Karna and for how long and for when. Obviously Kurda was the one who made it and although they groaned when he handed them one no one complained. The paper had only one person name on it each so no one got confused.

"We each spend a little time with her a day and since there are so many of us that means everyone gets a free time" Kurda explained "That way no one should complain they had no time"

"Who had her first?" Larten frowned, Seba read it for him but it was still confusing.

"Vanez" Kurda smiled

The vampire had been paying no attention to what was going on. He had been picking under his nails when he caught on what Kurda had just said. He nearly toppled off the coffin he had been sitting on and leaped up.

"What did you say?!" he snapped

"You have the kid first" Kurda said innocently

"Why me?!"

"I still havent forgotten how you always teased me" Kurda smirked

Vanez scowled at him. Kurda smirked. The others snickered. With that the others wished him luck and walked off. Vanez sighed and looked around. Where did the kid go?

"Boo!" she suddenly screamed leaping out from behind him.

"Ahh!" Vanez yelled then spun to attack and stopped himself just in time "Dont do that! I almost killed you!... Whats so funny?"

"You jumped so bad" she cackled

Vanez growled. He grabbed Karna by the wrist and pulled her along to the games room, he had things to do and this kid was not going to interfear with it.

****She most certainly was going to interfear!

Karna had only been here for about half an hour and yet she had already disturbed every activity in the games hall. She had run in between people who wanted to know who she was and what she was doing here. She had broken most of the spears and weapons. She had screamed very loudly and made everyone jump and fall off what they where doing. Turns out she saw a spider.

By the end of it Vanez was pissed as hell. He dragged her out of the room to the eating hall.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Karna asked

"I am not" he growled

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not!!!" he snapped "Not Not Not!"

"Ok Ok" Karna said "Dont have a hissy fit"

Vanez eye twitched and he stormed off, Karna following close behind. When they got there they saw Darren, Kurda, Larten and Arra all sitting together eating. He went straight up to them, picked up Kurda's broth and dropped it over his head.

"Hay!" he snapped leaping to his feet "What was that for?!"

"For sticking me with her first! How long do I have left?!"

"Not long then I take her" Kurda said getting as much broth from his hair as he could

"Fine then" he growled and sat down

Karna sat opposite and watched them all. Her brown eyes seemed to never blink. It unnerved them all. They where quite thankful when Kurda said he better take the child and head off.

"Cant wait to hear what she does to him" Vanez grinned wickedly

"How do you know she will?" Darren asked

"Trust me" he smirked "She will"

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 2

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 2

Vanez and Kurda are in the lead for father!


	6. Kurda's time

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 6:-:

Kurda led Karna down into the tunnels where he began to make mapes. Karna found this incredably boring and wouldnt stop complaining. Fortunatly Kurda was used to this thanks to Vanez and Vancha so he could shrug it off and ignore her moans.

"Can we go!" Karna moaned "I am so bored!"

"Well I aint" he said stiffly, he just walked into a wall thanks to looking back at Karna.

"Do you do this every day?" Karna asked, with a raised eyebrow

"Most days, the only way to pass the time" Kurda shrugged

"You nerd" she laughed and ran ahead. Kurda sighed and followed her.

Karna jogged ahead, quite often going to far and having to be called back before she gets lost. She hated waiting for him and kept trying to walk off. Sometimes Kurda had to run and grab her, then go back so he could map it out again.

The worse part was when Karna grabbed his things to see them and they went all in a near by puddle. The ink ran and Kurda snapped.

"Where you never taught to behave!" he roared and she stared at him "Dont you know how hard it is to do work like this!"

Karna stared at him, then looked down, tears in her eyes. Kurda stopped. She sniffed and wipped her nose, then her eyes and began to sob. Kurda stared at her, eyes wide, mouth open slightly when he suddenly got on his knees, ignoring the dirt grim and mud on his clothes. He pulled her into him, hugging her gently, he had no other idea what to do.

He held her as she sobbed into his shoulders. Her own arms wound around him. Kurda held Karna until she stopped crying, then picking up his things with the least damage in one hand, the other carrying Karna, he carried her back to his room.

****

Karna had calmed down but was refusing to speak to him. Kurda kept apologising, he said he was really sorry. He knew she wouldnt speak to him so instead he gave her some things to draw with and worked on his own paper work.

'This is going to be a long day' he thought to himself.

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 2

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 2

Vanez and Kurda are in the lead for father!


	7. Lost Her

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 7:-:

Kurda brought Karna to the hall of princes. It was Vancha's turn. Kurda didnt know who he felt more sorry for. At first it was Karna but after spending just this little time with the girl he was thinking about reconsidering that.

The doors were open so they went straight in. Vancha sat on the throne, picking at his feet, beside Mika who looked very annoyed at that moment.

Kurda went straight up to him and dropped the child on his lap, he blinked and looked up but Kurda was already striding off.

"Looks like you're with me girl" he grinned

"Firstly..." she said wrinkeling her nose and scowling "My name is not _girl_ its Ka-r-na and second of all have you even heard of a bath... or water!"

Vancha blinked and stared at her, he hadnt expected that from a sweet girl. But then he did something she didnt expect... He laughed.

"Damn! I am going to love having you around kid! I just know it!" he laughed

Karna stared at him, unsure of what to expect. He set her on one of the spair thrones and leaned back, Karna sat with her legs crossed like a good child at school.

*****

Hours passed, Vancha and Mika where doing business while Karna complained. Mika was now getting very sick of it.

"Vancha shut the child up!" he snapped

"Mika you are not in a very good mood are you" Vancha sighed

"No I am not!"

"Is he ever?" Karna asked allowed

"Nope" Vancha smirked

Mika growled at them until Vancha told him he shoudl go have something to eat. Then it was just the two of them and a few vampires going in for help.

"Do you do this every day?" she asked

"Pretty much" he shrugged "Except when I am out and about"

"Must be boring" she moaned

"It is" he sighed

Karna moaned loudly and rolled her head around.

*****

Vancha finally was allowed to leave. Karna's legs where sore and she moaned as she walked on. Vancha was patient with her though and found himself smirking as he walked along, he saw how badly Kurda and Vanez where with the child. He would be fine and be able to brag all about it.

"Now then kid" he grinned "We gonna play a game"

"A game?!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear

"Yeah.... What games do you wanna play?" he asked

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" she cried

"Um..." he had no clue what that was so shrugged and nodded "Ok"

"Good then" she grinned "You look at the wall and count to one hundred"

Vancha turned around and looked at the wall, he began to count.

"One...Two...Three....Four....Five..." Vancha said allowed

Karna squealed and turned around, she ran down the corridor giggeling and ran into one of the many halls. She ran and ran until she was pretty far away then began to walk, looking around, trying to decide a place to hide.

"...Six...Seve...Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...Twelve...Thirteen...Fourteen..." Vancha continued.

She suddenly saw one of the many rooms and grinned to herself, running inside she spotted a trap door, otherwise this room was empty.

"...Fifteen...sixteen...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...twenty..." Vancha was beginning to get bored

Karna ran down the trap door into what looked like a lot of tunnels, she frowned and walked along, slim dribbeling from the walls... "Yuck!"

"...Twenty one...twenty two... twenty three... twnety four... twenty five..." he moaned and looked around "Karna can I stop counting now"

He froze, she wasnt there, she must have run off while he was counting. Vanez ran out into the hall and began to look for her, but everywhere he looked he just couldnt find her! He lost what might be HIS KID!

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 3

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 2

Kurda is in the lead for father!


	8. Found Her

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 8:-:

Larten went to find Vancha, it was his turn to take the kid and Vancha had not come to get him so he assumed that Vancha forgot. He first went to the hall of princes but was told that he was not there and that he went off with Karna to do something else.

Larten looked around, he wasnt in his room, he wasnt anywhere! He was about to go find the others and ask if they had seen him when he ran right into the prince.

He was walking down the corridor, he tunred a corner when suddenly there he was, running down. They smashed into one another and fell hard to the ground. Larten yelled while Vancha leaped straight back up and went to get running again when he saw who he ran into.

"Vancha! What are you running from?" Larten snapped

"I am not running from no one" he shrugged

"Then why are you running?" Larten frowned standing

"...No reason... Excersise!" he grinned

"Vancha what are you talking about?" Larten frowned

"Nothing... I... Just... Kind of... Lost... the girl" he shrugged

"You what?" he yelled and looked around "Where?"

"Well if I knew that she wouldnt be lost!" Vancha snorted

Larten sighed then said he would check one end of the mountain while Vancha check the other. They nodded and headed off they had to find her.

*****

Karna looked around, bored, how long was Vancha going to be to find her! She began to walk around and trold herself it was a large mountain, he was going to be a while. But that didnt change how bored she was just down there.

She was getting cold and even a little scared. She was just starting to reconsider staying where she was when she heard a noise. It sounded like someone was going into the tunnels. She done the first thing that came to mind, spinning around she ran.

Karna didnt bother with trying to keep quiet, instead she just ran, feet hitting the ground hard. She heard someone come into the tunnels and ran twice as fast, heart racing.

Suddenly she was picked off the ground. Karna cried and began to sob. The person that grabbed her held her and said it was ok, when she looked up she saw Kurda looking down at her. He looked worried and held her close.

"Hay whats wrong?" Kurda asked holding her close

"I...I...Scared...Noises...Vancha...Seek...No...Come...Help...Noises...Scared!" she howled

"Hay its ok" he smiled and began to carry her back, he waited until she had calmed down before asking "So what happened?"

"I... was with Vancha and we started to play hide and seek" she mumbled and explained how she hid down here but he never came looking for her and then how she heard voices and was scared so she ran and she wanted to get back.

Kurda nodded as he listened to her and sighed "Dont worry" he smiled "We are back now see"

Karna looked around, they where in fact back in the room where she had found the trap door. Kurda carried her from the room and into the hall just as Larten hurried passed. He stopped and came back when he saw Kurda carrying Karna.

"We have been looking for her all over" Larten sighed and went over

"We?" Kurda asked handing her over to him

"Vancha and I" he said "We hadnt a clue where she was"

Kurda covered his mouth as he snorted and Karna rolled her eyes huffing.

"Whats so funny?" Larten frowned

"Do you realize what they where playing?" Kurda asked

"...Um..." Larten shrugged

"They where playing hide and seek" Kurda laughed

"Your kidding" Larten growled

"Nope" Kurda chuckled

"Remind me to knock him around the head next time" Larten grumbled

"Will do" Kurda grinned

Kurda pecked Karna's head and said goodbye then went back down to the tunnels to continue mapping, which was the reason he was down there in the first place.

"Ok kid, its our time, come one" he grinned

Karna smiled sweetly at him and they walked down. How should she torture Larten Crepsley?

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 3

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 0

Vanez Blane: 2

Kurda is in the lead for father!


	9. Larten's time

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 9:-:

Larten carried Karna to his room, he wasnt going to do much. He was just going to probably show her around properly of the mountain. That was about all he could do unless he was going to train or wash.

"Im bored... Everyone here is boring you know that?" Karna said

"Your annoying... Everyone here is annoyed with you" Larten said imitating her voice

Karna scowled at him. Larten just smiled pleasently back.

It was simple to say that she did not get on Larten's nerve much, all until they passed Arra in the hall.

"Mummy!" Karna gasped making Arra jump and look around, Karna slapped her hands over her mouth since she had no idea that her mother knew about her yet.

"Karna" Arra gasped herself

They both stood there just staring at each other for a second. Larten watched both of them, very unsure how they will react. Eventually they both blinked, blushed and walked off quickly.

That was when larten burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?!" she snapped

"Nothing" he chuckled and walked on

Karna didnt like to be laughed at and scowled at him. She then ran up next to him and put on a sweet face, making her eyes wide and pushing out her lower lip slightly.

"So... Whats with you and my mummy?"

"Nothing" he shrugged

"You two seem friendly"

"We are friends" he nodded

"Oh for the love of..." Karna roared making him jump "Do you LOVE her?"

"What?" he was startled by the question "I mean... no... yes... no... we are friends... nothing more!"

"Really" Karna smired

"Yes really!" he snapped and strode along, Karna at his heels

Karna was now very amused.

"So you are not in love with her?"

"No!"

"Thats a shame" Karna sighed

"...What do you mean?" Larten asked slowling and eyeing her

"Well I happen to know for a fact that she..." Karna left it hanging then shook her head "No no nevermind I shouldnt say, it doesnt matter since you dont love her"

"...What are you talking about?" he stopped

Karna walked on passed him "Oh nothing..."

Larten hurried to catch her "no what did you say?"

"It doesnt matter"

"Yes it does now spill"

"I am not getting anything though"

"Ok what do you want?" Larten sighed

"Well... I would like... to get a piggy back" she grinned

"No. Way" Larten growled

"Fine then, bye"

Karna teasinly went to walk off acting like she didnt care and she had the dish of the century. If there was one thing Karna had learned, it was how to bluff. Larten rose to the bait.

"In my room, ten minutes, no witnesses" Larten growled

"Fine" Karna grinned and spun around to him "Ok, heres the dish, Arra, my mummy, told me that she always liked you"

"Then why did she have sex with the others? Why so many of them?" Larten frowned

"Because you where never there and they where all so nice to her, plus she was drunk most of the time" Karna laughed, Larten joined her

"You're not bad Karna you know that"

"Thanks" Karna giggled and took his arm "About that piggy back ride"

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 0

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 3

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 1

Vanez Blane: 2

Kurda is in the lead for father!


	10. Darren's Time

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 9:-:

Larten found Darren quickly afterwards, he was leaning over slightly as his back was sore from carrying Karna around his room over and over again. He felt like it was going to snap or he was going to be stuck with a bent spine. He had to keep an eye on Darren so it was almost like he was watching the kid for even longer! Except there where two of them!

Darren had no clue what to do with Karna. She was a little girl, Darren yes was a kid too but there was a difference... he was a boy!

"Um what do you want to do?" Darren asked her

"I dont know. I guess you could... I dont know" Karna shrugged and sat down crossed legged.

Darren blinked and also shrugged looked up to Larten. Larten bit his lip then told Darren to show her some more of the princes things. Darren nodded and held out his hand. Karna watched it but then slowly took it.

As they where walking Karna pulled Darren down to her level so she could whisper into his ear.

"Why dont we lose the old rooster and go outside for some fun" she grinned

"I cant do that" Darren sighed

"Why not?" she moaned

"Because he is my mentor" Darren said

"And my possible dad, so what"

"..." he bit his lip and looked back

Larten was following, though he was thinking, Darren knew this because he was stroking his scar on his cheek. Darren looked down at her as she smiled sweetly up at him. He nodded and she grinned widely from ear to ear.

They nodded and began to walk slightly faster. Then when he was looking down they ducked into a room quickly. Getting down and watching they saw Larten stop and look around. He began to call their names and walk quickly, slightly frantic.

Karna grinned as he ran past, she stuck her head out the door and looked around then nodded back at Darren. Darren hurried out and led Karna out of the mountain. They moved quickly and where soon jogging down the soft grass. Karna squealing with laughter as she ran. Darren followed her, he was nervous but was actually having fun.

They where running around for a while, it was still cold here but only from the wind, so Darren and karna found a nice spot to lie down and relax. They stared at the sky and were silent for a while when Darren spoke.

"Karna?" he asked

"yes?" she said

"Who do you want to be your dad?" he asked

"I dont really know. To be truth, I am scared" she whispered and rolled over "I am just a kid... I just want my daddy"

Darren stared at her then asked "Why are you scared?"

"I cant say" she sobbed

"Why not?"

"He said I'd be in trouble" Karna sobbed

"What do you mean... who?"

"The man that brought me here"

"Who was that Karna, come on tell me"

"Me Darren Shan" said a voice from behind him

* * *

**_Sorry I havent updated in a while I went on holiday and had a brilliant time, but now I am back and please review as much as you can!_**

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 1

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 3

Darren Shan: 1

Vancha March: 1

Vanez Blane: 2

Kurda is in the lead for father!


	11. A Strange Man

Tital: The Future Karna  
Summery: Evanna shows them a child from the future, she claims to be Arra's daughter. But 1 Mr Tiny cant seem to send her back and 2 vampires cant have daughters... can they?  
By: Demondanny123  
To: My fans!  
Goal: To write my second sequal ever!

* * *

:-:Chapter 10:-:

Darren spun around and saw, what he thought was, Mr Tiny. It looked like him anyway, except with black hair and he wore a suit. He looked a little younger as well.

"Mr... Tiny?" Darren asked

"Nope" he chuckled, his voice darker

Karna jumped to her feet and stepped back. Darren followedher, knowing that something was wrong.

"Who are you?!" Darren snapped

"A friend of Karna's" he smirked

"He's no friend" Karna gasped

"Come on" Darren whispered, he grabbed her hand, spun around and ran

There was a loud echoing laugher behind them. They gasped as they ran, making their way as fast as they could back into the mountain. Unfortunatly they where not fast enough and the man jumped and landed right in front of them with incredable speed.

Darren stopped so quickly that he fell back and pulled Karna with him. She landed on top of him, making him gasp and struggle to his feet. Karna was shaking and looking around ready to cry.

"Who are you?!" Darren snapped

"A friend"

"A friend of whose?" Darren snarled

"Karna's"

"We already went through this!" Darren snapped "I want a name!"

"I do not want to give you a name" the man chuckled

"Well either you give me a name or we are out of here" Darren weakly threatened

"Try it, Shan" he smirked

"How do you know my name?" he blinked

"I just do" he shrugged

"I just do is not an answer!"

"It is to me young man, not hand ove the child and I will let you run about freely" he said extending a hand

"No way" Darren stood in front of Karna

"Sweet... But I am busy and have need of her" he rose a hand and Darren was knocked back right off of his feet

Darren shouted as he fell back and sat up in time to see the man jump forward and grabb Karna by her hair. He lifted her up and she screamed with all her might. Then Darren looked around to see Larten flitting over to them.

Next thing Darren saw, was Larten snatching Karna from the man, running away, grabbing Darren, and then carrying them both as quickly as he could back to the tunnel where he came from.

Darren yelled but didnt fight, instead he looked back as best he could to see the man had disapeared from site and was no where to be seen. Blinking they soon turned a corner and here smothered by darkness.

*****

They all sat in the food hall, they were with Vancha and were quiet. Darren had been told off along with Karna for running off like that but when they told him about that man that had attacked them they were all stunned and could not speak.

"Karna" said Vancha slowly "Do you know that man?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Who is he?" Vancha asked

"I cant say" she began to cry

"Karna" Vancha pushed "Karna tell us why you cant say"

"Because" she howled "He says he will hurt me if I do! If you say his name then he will know your exact location! Its some kind of freaky thing he can do"

"It's OK Karna" Darren put his arms around her "It's OK"

"Come Darren, we should go and find Seba, it is his turn to look after her" Larten said standing

Larten leaned down and picked Karna up, he carried her off while Darren followed and Vancha sat where he was, thinking hard and bitting his lower lip. Nervous as hell. A lot of things had happened lately and they needed to find out what was going on. First seeing Kurda's violent horrible passed like that, and then getting told this girl could be their daughter, and now a man showing up and saying that he wants Karna... Who is he? Why does he want Karna? And what on Earth are the Vampire suppose to do if he begins to start attack them.

He shook the thought away and stood up, headed back to inform the other princes of what had happened to Karna and Darren.

* * *

**_Sorry I havent updated in a while I went on holiday and had a brilliant time, but now I am back and please review as much as you can! I am adding the time of the last vote I got so I can keep up and not get confused._**

**_For anyone who said they cant see whoever with Arra then the reason they could be the father is probably because she was drunk like I said before._**

**_What would you lot think of Multiple endings, short but were each of the person is the father, just their reactions and stuff like that. Tell me what you think PLEASE!_**

* * *

Larten Crepsley: 7

Seba Nile: 0

Gavner Purl: 1

Kurda Smahlt: 3

Darren Shan: 2

Vancha March: 1

Vanez Blane: 1

Larten is in the lead for father!  
Lastest Vote On the 2009-12-26

(I changed the votes a little to all those who voted with reviews so I can keep up!!!)


End file.
